linguamicronizitfandomcom-20200215-history
Traducion d' noticias
Oficial:suspectita Синалоа cartel lidor detenitari / suspect Official: suspected Sinaloa cartel leader nabbed #La. aprontar abrirmon deversor, inundacion Cajun campańa / La. readies to open spillway, flood Cajun country #NYC policia arrestar IMF capo en hotel sex asalto / NYC police arrest IMF head in hotel sex assault #Louisiana bracear az inundacion deversor abirir / Louisiana braces as flood spillway opens #Endeavour planear sur 2nd-a-ultimo espacial shutle voyage / Endeavour soars on 2nd-to-last space shuttle trip #Maldic extraditari a UN cortile en l' Hague / Mladic extradited to UN court in The Hague complit #House GOP lawmakers to meet Obama on borrowing / Casa GOP legisladores a encontrer Obama sur emprumuto complit #Republican pressar Obama sur depensa / Republicans press Obama on spending complit #WHO: E. coli outbreak caused by new strain / WHO: E. coli explosion causari par nova śtam complit #Few jobs added in May; unemployment up to 9.1 pct / Pu emploies adjeteri en Mai; inemploiment soprar a 9.1 pct complit #Israeli forces kill 18 protesters: Syrian TV / Israeli forćas ućider 18 protestadores : Syrian TV complit #Libyan leader Gadhafi vows to fight to the death / Libyan lidor Gadhafi vower a lotar a la morte complit #Top Obama economic adviser to leave / Chef Obama economic advaisor a lezer complit Обама vdre "vera changememto" en Цуба avante corbata normal Obama wants "real change" in Cuba before normal ties http://news.yahoo.com/s/nm/20110513/pl_nm/us_usa_cuba_obama_1 ;MIAMI (Reuters) – The United States needs to see "real change" in Cuba before there can be normal relations between the two neighbors, President Barack Obama said. :Миами (Реутерс) - La estato unitita needer a ver "vera changemento" en Цуба avante ilya p relation normal entre las dua vicińos, Presidente Барацк Обама diri. ;In comments that appeared to dampen prospects for any quick improvement in U.S.-Cuban ties, Obama told the Miami-based Spanish-language station WLTV Univision 23 that despite "some talk" of reforms by Cuba's communist rulers, he did not see "realistic" changes happening yet on the Caribbean island. :En comments q aparecer a reducir perspectivas per qesel rapida improvemento en У.С.-Цуба'n corbata, Обама parlari Миами-basarit Еспагнол-lingua estation ВЛТЖ Унижисион 23 q dispreţe "qel parle" d' reformes par Цуба'nisk regladores, il ne vi q "realistica" changemento survenanta deja en l' isla Caribeana. "I would welcome real change from the Cuban government ... For us to have the kind of normal relations we have with other countries, we've got to see significant changes from the Cuban government and we just have not seen that yet," Obama said in an interview broadcast late on Thursday and on Friday. Cuban President Raul Castro, who says he is willing to discuss any issue with Washington after a half century of ideological hostility, has launched a range of economic reforms aimed at revitalizing Cuba's centralized socialist economy. This has included more opening for private initiative, although Castro insists Cuba will not shift to capitalism. [ For complete coverage of politics and policy, go to Yahoo! Politics ] Havana, which demands an end to the long-running U.S. trade and financial embargo on Cuba, has released dozens of political prisoners into exile in an accord with the Catholic Church. But Obama said the government headed by Raul Castro, who succeeded his older brother and veteran Cuban leader Fidel Castro in 2008, had yet to deliver real change that his administration could respond to. "The bottom line is political prisoners are still there who should have been released a long time ago who never should have been arrested in the first place; political dissent is still not tolerated. The economic system there is still far too constrained," said. He added: "If you think about it, Castro came into power before I was born - he's still there and he basically has the same system when the rest of the world has recognized that the system doesn't work." "OPPRESSIVE ACTIONS" The U.S. president's clear conditioning of any significant improvement in ties to actions expected from the Cuban side was likely to disappoint those seeking more unilateral moves by him to relax the U.S. sanctions against the island. Since taking office in January 2009, Obama has eased some aspects of the embargo, such as lifting restrictions on travel and remittances to Cuba by Cuban-Americans, permitting some U.S. telecommunications business with the island, and boosting the categories of non-tourist travel to Cuba by Americans to try to promote "people-to-people" contacts. In the interview, Obama was asked about the death on Sunday of a Cuban dissident whom fellow opponents of the government said had been beaten by police. Cuba's government has denied this, saying he died of natural causes. "He shouldn't have been arrested in the first place," Obama said, although he added more details needed to be known about this specific incident. "There have been thousands of people who have suffered as a consequence of oppressive actions by the Cuban regime," Obama added, saying his administration would work to try to bring more prosperity and freedom to the Cuban people. (Reporting by Pascal Fletcher; editing by Anthony Boadle)